To Remember the Forgotten - Part1
by Chagrins
Summary: Jake never knew his past. He had been found in a stream behind a families house and raised there for five years afterward. His parents death was what sent him on a Journey. Can he remember what happened in the past? And can he stop Team Rocket before they


  
Notes: Hello! This is my second fanfic that I've ever written and it will probably have around 3-4 parts. No, I don't know how long each part will take, but if I get through with each part without it being confusing, and all grammar and sp checked then assume around two days for each. All comments, flames, and praises are welcome. Oh, and this story is read best maximied.  
  
*Rache* ^_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I do not own Pokemon; Most of the Characters in this story belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, VizKid and 4Kid Production. I don't intend to make any profit of this story, so please don't sue me. And please don't steal the plot of this story either, because I made that up and it would be copying if you took it.  
  
Now without further ado, I give you..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  


To Remember the Forgotten  


  
Part 1: Oblivion  
  
-He was Both. Forgotten. And had also Forgot something. Himself.  
  
Wind blew softly around a muddy, and trashy stream. The waters color was a cross between yellow-green and brown-green. The wind seemed to whisper a name throughout the area. A name that wouldn't be remembered for years to come. This name, was that of the clump half in and half out of the stream. Mud covered its' body head to toe. Looking closer, you would see a boys face engraved by the mud. A red color, lacking brightness, was mixed in with the mud filling his upper face, slowly thinning out to an end near his chin. Footsteps were heard getting closer.  
  
Echoing through his head were voices. They sounded muffled.  
"Hey look! There's a kid down there.."  
"Ok everyone..stay clear of the area, the boy will be treated and hopefully survive."  
"He won't last much longer if we don't hurry"  
"What're the chances he'll survive?"  
"Slim..but we can save him"  
"What happened to him, father?"  
"Well..It looks to me as if he's been shot, and beaten. But that doesn't matter right now, first we need to save him. Worry about details later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Uhhh.." The boy groaned as he managed to open his eyes. His head hurt very badly and he couldn't even feel his legs. When he got his eyes open fully, the vision was blurred for a few minutes. It finally grew clear and the smudges grew into faces. And the Blobs grew into bodies. People. They were looking at him with surprised expressions on their faces. "See, I told you he would pull through." He heard a man say.   
  
"You were strong, kid.." Another said.  
  
The boy just looked at them for a few moments, finally gaining enough energy to speak. "What happened?" It came out as a scratchy sound, that barely anyone in the room could hear. A man in a white trench-coat stepped up, he was frowning slightly. "The truth is..We don't know. Me and my assistant, Mike.."   
  
He pointed to the other guy standing next to him "..found you washed ashore in the Brooke behind our house. We don't know too much about you" The boy's eyes had a confused looked in them. "What *do* you know about me?" The man sighed. "All we know is that you were a Pokemon Trainer. We found a belt with 5 empty Pokeballs by your side. There was a Pokedex as well, but when we tried to turn it on it wouldn't work. It looks as if someone purposely took a hammer and smashed it."   
  
Mike handed him a small red machine. The boy could barely hold it, but managed. He saw the other man step closer to him and put a hand over his head, as if he was his own father. The man looked closer at the boy. He had bandages covering most of his head, and casts around one of his legs.  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
The boy was about to shake his head when he spotted a name-tag like thing on his leg. It had a name. Was it his? Probably.  
"My name..I remember it" He said slowly looking down at the name tag. "It's Jake." The man nodded. "Well Jake, I'm Brandon..but some people refer to me as Dr. Legacy." His son came up from the back where everyone else had been.   
  
"..And this is my son, Jason" Jake looked over and saw a kid that looked a few years younger then him, nine maybe? Jason had short tan hair, wore baggy Jeans, and a Dark Green vest. Underneath the vest there had been a dark orange shirt.  
  
"Don't you worry Jake, within weeks you should be full-healed. Then we'll concentrate on getting back the memory you lost."  
"How much memory did I lose anyway?" He released his hand from Jake's head and started walking towards the door. "More than you should have lost.." He whispered silently. The other people in the room were still looking at Jake. "C'mon, let's let Jake get his rest" Brandon finally said as he stepped out of the room. Jason followed close behind.  
  
  
*Five Years Later*  
  
Jake sat in his room. Or, the room he had gotten after he had been found here, in Lavender that is. He was rather curious about who he had been, but it didn't really matter to him if he had gotten the memory back or not. They Doctors at the Hospital had given up nearly 3 years ago. But, it wasn't like they hadn't tried. They did everything they could. It just was, hopeless.  
  
He thought about how his life was now, changing his thoughts. It was the same, day after day. He would wake up, quickly get dressed for school(Making sure the uniform they had to wear was perfect), wait for Jason, and quickly rush off to the bus stop. He lived a small, but happy life. Something in his heart was missing, though. He could feel it, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.   
  
'Let's take the thoughts off that..' He switched what he was thinking about again. This time the subject of his thoughts were focused on School. He would sit through the 7 hours he was there bored to death until it was finally over, and he could run outside and do what he wanted. Go to the arcades, Movies, whatever he wanted to do. 'That was a short summary of school..' He thought. 'But, there isn't anything more to explain about it..besides the fact that it's boring.'  
  
He was usually out a few hours, before he would return home and be greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Legacy. He never knew his real parents, so he just referred to them as Mom and Dad. They were very kind towards him and sometimes Jake wondered if his real parents were as nice. His real parents. 'I wonder what they're like..did I think they were nice? Or, were they serial killers that were put in Jail? Then, who did I live with after that?'   
  
Once more, he had gotten sidetracked into thinking about the past. He whacked himself. 'No' He thought. His thinking was led back into what he did for the rest of the day. After that he didn't do that much at all, just hung out around the house, had dinner and before he knew it, it was time for bed. Then the day would be relived all over again the next morning.   
  
His mind drifted back into thoughts about his past. Who had he been? What adventures he had taken? He even thought about first crushes. Had he any before all of this? Possibly a girlfriend as well? He remembered his dream from a few nights ago. He could remember it rather clearly, probably because it was very brief. But was still rather interesting.  
  
He remembered in his dream, that he had been sitting on some rocks gazing up at the sunset. Jake, for some strange reason, was thinking about badges. 'Badges..' He thought to himself from his room. '..What could they be? And why was I thinking about them..' He then went back in thought of the dream. Next in the dream, he had laid down against a rock and closed his eyes, almost falling asleep, when he felt a hand on his right shoulder.   
  
He could hear a girls soft whisper. "I wish I could tell you how I truly feel.." He then felt a soft kiss on his cheek. "..we always fight and argue. Goodnight..Ash" But when he opened his eyes to tell the girl he had been awake the whole time, he found himself back in his room on his bed. 'Ash..' He thought to himself. 'I guess that was my true name..but then why was there a nametag with the name Jake on it?'  
  
Jake shut out those thoughts. As he had made up once before. 'What's past, is What's past. You don't go back to it' Telling himself this helped his mind wonder elsewhere.   
  
He had gone a few rooms over, to the guest room to turn on the TV. He thought it was slightly funny that his parents had put a TV in here, but at least they had an upstairs one. Or else whenever he would go to watch the Pokemon League, on at 7, Jason would be there watching a cartoon called PokeMorph. The two shows were on at exactly the same time, ending exactly an hour later.   
  
'So far, so good.' No thought about his past. He liked it that way. The TV had a brief news report on. Groaning, Jake sat down a few feet away from the Television, on the sofa. He closed his eyes drifting into slumber.  
  
"Ash...You'll never be a Pokemon Master if you don't wake up!"  
  
He heard the voice echo inside his head. "Get up Ash!..Answer me! You can't die here, not now." The voice crackled at the end and he then heard sobbing. Jake was running around, trying to find where the voice had been coming from. He heard another mans voice. "Make sure she doesn't run away, Franky. I'll take care of this one.."  
  
He could hear the girl thrashing, and screaming at the two. She was really mad.  
  
This went on for alittle until the girl appeared, a long line of blood on her right arm. Another man appeared holding a knife. And the third of them, was just coming back from the ocean he had taken a body over too. Tears streaming down her face. She was throwing her fist at both of them.   
  
"Stop that, girl!"  
  
"My names not girl!" She said in an irritated voice. The man laughed as Franky went over to her and grabbed her. "Well, maybe we should all introduce ourselves. I'm Keith..and that's my assistant Franky" He held out a hand. She ignored it, still trying to get free of Franky's arms. Keith looked at her. "Name?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Chrissi? Ok then.." He said, giving her a random name. Franky dragged her by an arm over to a grey van. "Let me go! Stop it! Put me down..you..you..help me somebody!" He saw the girl kicking and thrashing at the two as hard as she could, yet they still, had hold of her.  
  
"C'mon Keith..let's go. We did what we came here to do" Chrissi slapped him. "Let's get one thing straight..leave your hands off of me.." She yelled.  
  
Franky just grabbed her again, before she had the chance to run away. "Don't boss us around, Chrissi..we're the ones to boss you around"  
  
Jake could of sworn he heard her say "Someday I'll be the one bossing you around" just as they had flung her into the car. He looked around the area, not realizing he was in a dream. He walked over by the Ocean to see who Ash had been.  
  
The body lay there helpless. A Pokemon league cap lay over his face.  
  
Jake gasped. "That cap.." He reached a hand down slowly to remove the hat. Grasping it, he pulled it away quickly. He opened his mouth after seeing the face that lay before him. It was like looking at a mirror. A mirror that made you look five years younger.   
  
The kid who lay infront of him was barely breathing, and was slowly sliding into the Ocean. "No..No! This didn't happen, it couldn't have.." He stopped shouting realizing that it had happened. This was him. He sighed. He heard a loud yell. "HEY!" and turned back to see Franky holding a gun pointed at him.  
  
"Die!" And he fired. Just as he heard the gunshot his eyes shot wide open. "AHHHH!!" He shouted looking around himself. "Just..a dream. A Dream" He said in almost a whisper. He whipped the sweat off of his forehead. "..A strange dream" He sat up and started to walk downstairs.  
  
He was going to tell his father what he had learned about his past.  
  
Before reaching Brandon's study, he saw that two people, both dressed in black, were tearing the house apart. He had heard a gunshot in his dream. Had it been real? As he walked closer, he tripped over something and fell down. He looked around to see what the object was.  
  
All Jake could see was pool of blood all around him.   
  
'What the..' He thought to himself. He hadn't seen anyone shoot him, and he didn't feel any pain. He looked up to see that the two had spotted him.   
  
Both of their shirts had a red 'R' on it and from the looks on their faces Jake could tell they wanted him dead. He closed his eyes tight as another shot gun was fired.  
  
Pain. Part of the front of him had become numb, the rest felt like a knife stuck right through. He couldn't run, couldn't get up. He was stuck there. Another shot was fired. 'This is it' He thought to himself.   
  
But the next shot wasn't aimed at him. He opened his eyes after a moment of not feeling any extra pain then he had felt from the first shot. He heard someone groan and was shocked after recognizing the voice. "Dad!" He saw his father fall over to the ground. He tried to make his way over, but couldn't. The pain surged through his body. He looked back up at the two people.   
  
"Now do as we say boy, or get blasted" The mans voice said. Jake didn't nod or shake his head, he just continued to look at them. "First off..get up, off the floor"  
  
Jake did his best in standing up, even though he was still in lots and lots of pain. When finally up he felt as if he could fall over any moment, and was bending down. "Now then..we're looking for Jason." Jake narrowed his eyes slightly. "My brother? Why would you want him?"  
"Do not ask Questions..just get Jason. Or would you like to meet your father and Mother?"  
"You shot my mother too?" He looked down and tears sprang down his face as he realized what he had tripped over. His mother lay dead by the door.  
  
"No Questions!" He raised the gun to shoot. Just then police sirens went off, as Jake heard cars pull up.  
  
"Next time boy, you wont be so lucky. We will meet again, you can count on that" And with that,   
the man and his partner ran out the back door, disappearing into the woods. Officer Jenny ran through the door and saw Jake about to fall over from pain. "Get him to the Hospital, we'll ask questions later"   
  
Two Nurses came in with a white stretcher and placed Jake on it. "Everything will be fine, young man" One of the Nurses said. 'No..everything won't be fine' Were his last thoughts before blacking out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We are here to pay respects for Dr. Brandon and Mrs. Michelle Legacy" It had been a week after the horrible incident. Jake and Jason still lived in their house, as Mike took care of them as their guardian. "Brandon, the doctor in the family, lived a short, but happy, life. He grew up in Celadon City. At age seven, his whole family moved to Vermilion. When Brandon grew older, he got his first Pokemon, a Mangnemite, and started training at Lt. Surge's gym. At age 24 he moved to Lavender Town with his wife, Michelle and his son Jason. It is sad to think that the Rockets would do such a thing to this poor family."  
  
Jake looked around. Everywhere Black. His clothes, black. The sky, Black. Shoes..Black. The Coffin..Black. He kicked a rock. Why had this happened? The Rockets had killed his once-living parents. All because they were looking for Jason. Why? Many questions filled Jake's head. Why had Team Rocket killed his parents, but not shot him quicker? Why? But mainly, why his only known parents? He felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"It's Destiny.."  
  
Jake looked behind him, seeing a girl around his age with dark blue hair. It was as if she read his mind. "Huh?"  
"You're parents death..I think it was supposed to happen, like you're supposed to figure something out" The girl gave a weak smile, as if to cheer him up.   
  
She walked slowly around the rest of the cemetery and Jake followed her.  
"Most Deaths are fate..there's always a reason" She finally spoke up after a two-minute walk in silence. The two began to talk about things. Things in the past, Parties, School Dances, Friends, Memories.   
  
They had walked all around the Cemetery. Jake felt so comfortable around her. This was strange, because he barely felt comfortable around anyone in Lavender Town. They slowly started walking back to where the funeral had been. Most people were off talking about his parents off somewhere else.  
  
He turned down and looked at the Gravestones.  
  
Dr. Brandon Legacy  
1969-2006  
'A Doctor, A Father, A Husband'  
  
Mrs. Michelle Legacy  
1971-2006  
'Brought smiles to many people, forever rest in peace'_  
  
_Jake felt a hand on his shoulder. "Remember Jake, there's a reason for everything. And I'll be here for you if you ever need a friend" She knew his name? He was more popular then he thought. He turned around to see the girl slowly walking away from the funeral, and another crowd of people as well.   
  
He then realized the funeral had been over. Jason was on his knees, next to him, a finger trailing down his fathers gravestone slowly. 'Poor Jason..' He thought. '..If I feel terrible and only knew Dad and Mom for five years, I can only imagine how he must feel' Jake saw a tear escape Jason's eyes. Jason looked up and saw him.   
  
"Why Jake? Why did Team Rocket do this?..My parents didn't deserve this" Jake nodded. "We all know that..but who knows, maybe we can do something about this. We'll get Team Rocket for this, don't you worry, Jason" Jason gave a slight smile, but it vanished when he set his eyes upon the Gravestones of his parents.   
  
"They shouldn't have died Jake, they were good people!" He shouted as he kneeled down. Jake put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Hours later, they left the gravestones and headed for the Police Station.   
They were instructed to be there shortly after the funeral had ended by Officer Jenny. As they approached the tall White Building they saw other Policeman standing by the front entrance. "Hello Jake, Jason" An Officer greeted them. "Come in, we've got some news to share with you" They nodded and followed the Officer inside, Officer Jenny and the others followed behind them.  
  
"Now you see..based on what you've told us, Jake,..We've figured out that those two killers were members of Team Rocket. You're the first person to actually survive an attack by one of them...They've been going through this whole Town. Well, not just this town but we've found that they've already gone through...Vermilion, Celadon, Cerulean, Pewter, Viridian, Pallet and now they're making there way through Lavender"  
  
"But..they asked for Jason, and killed my parents. Why didn't they kill me?"  
"They asked for Jason because he's around the right age to be used as one of their experiments. They killed your parents so they wouldn't be able to tell the Police that it was Team Rocket doing this...and we don't know why they didn't kill you"   
  
Jake sighed. "Do you think they'll try to kidnap Jason again?" The Officer shrugged. "We can't tell just yet, mainly because we haven't been investigating this case for long enough. We don't know the Rockets new methods, what they're plans are, who they'll kidnap next, if they retry failures, or if they have even failed..well we know that they failed this time" He smiled lightly. This smile reminded Jake of the girl at the cemetery. He wondered why she had been there cheering him up, a stranger to her.  
  
The Officer glanced down at a paper on his desk for a second. He lifted his head up and looked at Jake and Jason for a moment. He finally spoke. "..Earlier today we decided to pick kids to go investigate this whole thing. In fact, that's the real reason we decided to bring you two here today..you are two out of the sixth we've picked. But, it's your decision of whether you want to go or not..no one is forcing you, it's just an offer"   
  
Jason looked at Jake. "Should we accept?"  
"I think we should.."  
"But, what happens if Team Rocket kill us? I don't want to die.."  
"If we're helping the Police then dying would mean we were dying for the people"  
"Still..."  
  
"Jason! Just think about it. You even wanted to get revenge on the Rockets! What's a better chance then now? Please, just think about it." Jason was quiet. He looked down at is fingers and twiddled them for a few moments before answering. He finally looked up and nodded. "Alright..I'll go" Jake smiled. "I'm glad you changed your mind...So now what do we do?"  
  
"The Six of you that are chosen will leave in about one week, and Journey to Saffron and talk to the Gym Leader there, Sabrina. She could somehow find there location for you" The Officer paused for a second, but then continued. "Once you learn of their location, that's when you'll go there, sneak in, and see if any of the kids that were kidnapped are there and rescue them." Jake nodded, while Jason gave a confused look.   
  
"You mean..you don't even know where they're located?"  
  
"That's right" The Officer said. "But Sabrina should have enough information for you to figure out where they're located" Jake and Jason got up from their chairs and walked towards the exit. "We'll let you know next Monday who we've chosen" The Officer said as they walked out.  
'Next Monday..that's in four days'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later in that same office three kids stopped by. "Hello Uncle Colem" the two boys said. The third, a girl, just kept quiet staying behind them both. Mr. Colem looked up from the papers he was signing. "Hello Andrew, Timothy." He looked over at the girl. "Hello Duplica"   
  
"Hello" She said smiling to her best ability.  
  
Colem could tell something was wrong. "You can tell me Duplica, what happened?" She sighed. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about Ditto and Mom and Dad again..right when I learned I had parents too" Her head went down.  
  
"Don't worry Duplica, Team Rocket will be stopped." Any sign of her smile had now vanished. A frown on her face.  
  
"How will they be stopped if no ones going out there to stop them!" She half-yelled. Colem smiled. "Someone is going out to stop them Duplica..As a matter of fact, I was busy picking kids to go earlier on this trip" Her frown grew into a slight smile. "Who's going?"  
  
"Two people so far."  
  
Duplica nodded. "What exactly do the people picked do?" Colem looked down at a paper for a second and signed a few things. He looked up. "Basically all you would do is travel to Saffron, talk to Sabrina, put clues together and figure out Team Rocket's location. Come get us, the Police, and together we'd all go to the Rocket's HQ and rescue everyone still alive, and arrest the members."  
  
She thought for a second. She looked over at Andrew and Timothy. Andrew was showing Timothy how to balance a coin on your nose. She giggled slightly. The goofball brothers. Andrew and his sidekick Timothy. 'A lot of people have sidekicks..' She thought. 'I wish I had one' She saw Andrew hand Timothy the coin.  
  
He put it on his nose and balanced it. While running into things all over the Office trying to keep it balanced, that is.  
  
"Timothy!" Colem shouted.  
  
*Bam*  
  
Piles of books fell down over Timothy as he ran into a book shelf. Duplica and Andrew raced over to get them off of him. When they did, they revealed a smiling Timothy, who still had the coin on his nose. "Told you I could do it Andrew, now where's that five bucks?"  
  
"Uhh..Uhh"  
  
"Cough it up! Or I'll tell the Library teacher who put that woopie-cushion under her chair after lunch!" Andrew reluctantly got out the five dollars. "Here! Take it"   
  
Colem shook his head at the two. "Once a goofball, always a goofball" He said helping Timothy up. He then began to put the books back up on the shelf. "Now Timothy, this time-" Colem interrupted him. "What do you mean this time? No, no, no..I don't want to have to clean my whole office up. You guys can play your games outside"   
  
"Ok, Dad" Timothy said as he raced out of the office, Andrew following behind. Duplica got to the door and stopped. "Uncle Colem, add us to that list..you know the group of people going to stop Team Rocket? Me and those two would love to help"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you Duplica, I put your name on the list a few minutes ago. Be packed by Monday..we wont leave too much longer then that to leave"  
  
'Four Days' She thought as she left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duplica followed Andrew and Timothy as they headed for the park. "Hey wait up! Guys!" She shouted after them. She wondered how they always managed to run so fast. She quickly caught up to them just as they stopped. Andrew got out a Tennis ball from his Pocket.  
  
"You had a Tennis ball in your pocket?" Duplica asked him. Andrew got out two Tennis Rackets from that same pocket.  
  
Duplica sweatdropped. "Umm..but, how'd your, um..oh nevermind!" She followed them to the Tennis courts and sat down on a bench, watching them play. Well, she thought she was there to watch them play Tennis. Andrew and Timothy were both on the same sides. "Ok, Timothy. Take the ball and hit it with your Racket the hardest you can, and we'll see how far you can get it. Then you get the ball and it's my turn" He passed Timothy the ball.  
  
Timothy through the Tennis Ball in the air and let it hit the court. Then he swung his Racket and whacked the ball with all his might. This didn't get very far though, for he missed the Tennis Ball and spun around. He then fell flat on his face. Andrew fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Eventually, he was able to get up, the laughter fading. "You missed one step. You have to *hit* the ball.." He helped Timothy, who was still on the ground in embarrassment, up. "Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll hit it this time." Duplica sighed, but deep down inside she wanted a friend.   
  
Duplica had no friends. She was too quiet. She had always been quiet, ever since the death of Ditto. That had been years ago, but it seemed just like yesterday. Back at old Imatè, the place she closed down the day after Ditto's death, which was two days after she had found out about her parents. They had been coming to get her. They double-crossed her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Duplica sat. Right outside the front-door of Imatè. She had lived there ever since she could remember, with Ditto as her only friend, now after many years she'd finally meet her parents.  
  
"Ditto, dit" The lavender Pokemon smiled prancing around next to her. He begun changing into different Pokemon, wondering which was be the best to be when her parents got there. "Ditto, my parents will like you just the way you are. You don't have to change into any Pokemon. Just be yourself" She smiled and hugged her Pokemon. The one true friend she had.  
  
She looked across the field, and saw along the highway a small green car speeding down. "Any minute Ditto..any minute" She smiled. She peaked her head up to look at the setting sun for a moment. At the far end of the Meadows were tree's. Tons of them. She saw herself as a 10 year old, climbing those tree's. Ditto trying to work on changing the shape of his face. Duplica suddenly relived memories of how Ditto learned how to change his face to look exactly like the Pokemon it was Duplicating. "Ashy Boy.." She said silently to herself smiling.   
  
She wondered whatever happened to him. She hadn't seen him since then. Not even once. She sighed. Even after four years, she still remembered the whole thing quite clearly. Back when Ash and his friends left she always thought to herself that she would never forget him. She knew now that she was right.   
  
Duplica's thoughts were put on hold as she heard a car nearing The House of Imatè. Her home. The car pulled up and stopped some feet before her. Two people then came out. One, a man, had dark blue hair, and was wearing Blue Jeans, and a dark green sweater.   
  
The other, a woman, had blond hair coming down alittle lower then her shoulders. She was wearing a light yellow shirt with a purple Jacket over that, and white pants.   
  
"Mom? Dad?" Duplica said in a happy, yet tear-full voice. She couldn't believe that they were actually here. She ran to them and hugged them. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She and her parents walked inside Imatè to talk about everything. How Imatè was doing, some of the people she had met, adventures she had ever taken, and so forth. But there was one question still bothering Duplica.  
  
"How did you two manage to escape Team Rocket? I mean, I would think it would be rather hard." All those years ago Team Rocket had held them captive. They never did tell her how they got out. She had just recieved a phone call from her mother saying they were coming home.  
  
Her parents smirked.  
  
"Y-you did escape..Didn't you?" The three of them had been sitting on Duplica's sofa, ditto on her lap. "Not exactly, Duplica"  
  
Duplica's eyes widened some. "How did you get out? Are they letting you visit?"  
  
"Honey, you know Team Rocket would never do that" He mother said in a gentle voice. Duplica got off the sofa. "But then..if you didn't escape, and they aren't letting you visit.." She stopped when she heard laughing. "Should we tell her?"  
  
"Tell me what?" She backed away from the sofa.  
  
Her father took off his sweater to reveal a red 'R' imprinted on the front of a black shirt. Her mother took off her Jacket. The yellow shirt had a Team Rocket logo off to the side. "We've come to get you Duplica. Together, the three of us can do evil together." Duplica started crying again. This time not because of Joy, but because of sadness and shock.  
  
"Never!..I should of known this would happen. I feel so stupid, you tricked me!" She picked up Ditto and started running for the door.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't let you do that.." She pulled open the back door to reveal a Hypno standing infront of her. "Hypnosis.." Her father shouted as the Hypno began it's attack. 'Don't look at it Duplica..turn your head' But it was too late. Her body fell over limp infront of the Hypno.  
  
She opened her eyes to a dark woods. She felt bark around herself. She rubbed her eyes and could see light near the House of Imatè. She jumped off the tree she hung in and started running for her home.   
  
As soon as she got within feet she could see a few Flames around her now burnt, and demolished home. She continued to walk around the crisp pieces around her wondering if her parents had taken Ditto, or left him in the fire to die. "They wanted to take me to Team Rocket.." She began aloud. "But I didn't know they did bad enough to burn down my house.."   
  
She then looked over at a site that scared her. There lay two charred humans. There hair had been burnt off and so had most of their bones. An ooze of their flesh drifted around them. She turned her head over, soon regretting it. The Skeleton of a Charizard. Her Charizard. Who was also known as Ditto.  
  
"Ditto saved me.." She said aloud starting to cry. "Don't worry Ditto..some day I'll stop them"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Tears filled her eyes after the flashback had finally ended. It was her fault; if she had been smart enough to know her parents would do that she could of left and gone to live with her Uncle and cousins earlier, where her parents would never find her. And if they did she'd have someone to protect her.  
  
"Ooouuuch!!"  
  
She heard a guys voice fill the park. "What the.." She whispered to herself, getting off the bench that she had sat at. She ran over towards where she heard the scream. Not long after searching, she saw Andrew, and Timothy over near a body laying there. Another boy stood there, who she recognized as..Jason?  
  
She ran over to them all. 'Andrew and Timothy have really done it this time, they've hurt someone'  
  
"Andrew? Timothy? What Hap-" She stopped as she saw the guy get up. "Jake?" She whispered to herself. Jake got up from the ground and looked over at her, recognizing who she was a few moments later. "You're the girl from the cementery!" He said in a slightly excited voice.  
  
She nodded, as a smile came to her face. "Are you ok Jake?" She reached out a hand and pulled him up. "I'm ok"  
  
Duplica looked at Andrew and Timothy. "A-hem" She said to them. Timothy scratched his head like he was wondering what she meant by that. He recieved a whack on the head from Andrew. "Say we're sorry" he whispered to him.  
  
"Oh, ok!..We're sorry"  
  
"It's Ok, no big deal" He handed them the Tennis ball. Duplica looked at the sky. It was sun set, the fiery red sun dimming out. She looked back at Jake and noticed he too, was looking over towards the sun. "Ah! We're gonna be late!" Andrew screamed after looking down at his watch. "C'mon you guys! We're going to go play capture the flag at Nellie's house."  
  
The three, Jason, Andrew and Timothy, began running forwards. Jake and Duplica followed behind, catching up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Did you get the last one?"  
  
Keith looked at his walky-talky. It had become dark just a short while ago, and he could barely see his hands infront of him. He hestitated before speaking. "N-no Boss.." He sighed. "..We didn't get the kid" He looked at his partner standing next to him. The Red 'R' on his black shirt looked a dark green right now.  
  
He waited for his boss to respond. 'Why can't it be like the good-old days?' He thought to himself. '..where we bossed *her* around. And she listened, or got hurt. Boy did she get hurt a lot. Now it's visa-versa..' Franky took the walky-talky. "You there, Chrissi?"  
"  
"What do you mean you didn't get him? He was the last one in this miserable town, it should of been easy!"  
  
"But, he wasn't at the house! This older kid was there, and so were the two parents, but they wouldn't tell us. And before we had a chance to make them the cops came.." Franky said into the walky-talky. "How did the cops find you?"  
  
"W-we don't know" He told her.  
  
"It was your job to kidnap the kids on the list from Lavender! Now go back there and *get* that kid!..I wouldn't want you to see what happens if you didn't get him." They both gulped. "Y-yes ma'am" Franky told her. Fuzziness soon followed from the phone. She had hung up.  
  
"Now what do we do Keith? What's the plan for getting the kid?" Keith laughed evily. "Easy." He reached for his pocket and got out a black pistol. Checked to make sure it was loaded and put it back in. "You have yours?"  
  
Franky gave a nod. He didn't bother to get it out because he had known that it was already loaded. "We'll get that kid..right when he's at his most weakest point" They both laughed constructing more on their plans.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
There's Part One! Two will be done soon, and here's alittle something on the Characters:  
  
Jake Legacy  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'6  
Appearence: Has short black, *brushed* hair that goes down to about his ears. Wears a black T-Shirt, and baggy blue jeans that goto his Ankles. And Grey socks on the inside of White tennis shoes.  
Pokemon: None..still has his old red Pokedex and 5 empty pokeballs that he got from who knows where.  
Friends: Jason, Duplica, Andrew and Timothy Enemies: The two Rockets who killed his parents.  
  
* * *  
  
Jason Legacy  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'2  
Appearence: Slightly long tan hair, coming down an inch below his ear, natural Brown highlights found almost everywhere. Has long tight black pants, a dark green shirt, and a Black bandana. His shoes are Black Sneakers.  
Pokemon: None  
Friends: Jake, Duplica, Timothy, and Andrew  
Enemies: Team Rocket  
  
* * *  
  
Duplica  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'5  
Appearence: Wears a long-sleeved purple velvet shirt, and black pants. Her hair is dark blue, and is always pulled into *one* long pony-tail in the back of her head.  
Pokemon: None  
Friends: Jake, Jason, Timothy, and Andrew  
Enemies: Parents, Team Rocket  
  
* * *   
  
Andrew and Timothy  
Age: 14  
Height: 5'4 and 5'2  
Appearence: Both wear short-sleeved white shirts with black vests over that. Andrew has green hair and Timothy has light blue.  
Pokemon: Andrew has a Growlithe, and a Horsea. While, Timothy has a Caterpie.  
Friends: Duplica, Jake and Jason  
Enemies: None(You think that those two goofballs would be smart enough too have an enemy? ^_^)  
  
* * *  
  
Keith and Franky  
Age: Keith-28 and Franky-24  
Height: Both 5'9  
Appearence: Both wear black Team Rocket uniforms. The top looking like a T-shirt, the pants looking like normal pants would. Franky wears a black headband and has shoulder-long brown hair. Keith has died-red hair, in a cru-cut.  
Pokemon: Keith-Beedrill, and Franky-Onix and Flareon  
Friends: Team Rocket  
Enemies: Kids  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
To Remember the Forgotten - Oblivion Part 1


End file.
